


[podfic] old people love bingo

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life, Yoga pants, old people love bingo, sam's life is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve held up a hand. "Where were you during this?" he said, like he was a little afraid of the answer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Crawling my god damn way across a floor that hadn't seen a mop since before the smoking ban, trying not to knock over walkers or oxygen tanks, hoping to fuck I could borrow someone's illegal concealed carry firearm, and imagining what the officer was gonna say about the black guy with the gun in a room full of veterans," said Sam."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] old people love bingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [old people love bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376395) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** domestic, slice of life, post-CATWS, Bingo, old people love bingo, sam's life is the worst, Yoga pants  
  
 **Length:** 00:08:57  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_old%20people%20love%20bingo_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
